Beauty as a virtue
by Miss Riss
Summary: [Complete]
1. Lucifer

_"Beauty as a virtue" _

Disclaimer: _I own nothing, except just maybe my plot._

Summary: _The class is assigned to read the novel "Beauty as a virtue" and to Rory's worst nightmares she's paired up with none other than Tristan._ __

AN:_ This will be one of my most difficult pieces to write. I hope you enjoy it. _

-----------------

…

Rory Gilmore was the first to comment, after receiving her, recently written and turned in, exam paper that had a B-, marked in red, at the top of a page. Hearing her grumble something along the lines of, 'why does god punish me?', Tristan choose not to comment, which would have been one of his many stupid remarks, and instead basked in his own success of receiving an A on the assignment.

"Because you all enjoyed the latest book," the teacher said sarcastically, glancing at the many eyes that resisted the strong temptation to roll, "we will be reading a novel from the early 1900's." Almost every mouth in the class sighed, as the teacher continued, "This tale of pure seduction and a passion undeniable to man kind," he held up a small brown book, "will be read in pairs."

Rory glanced up, into her teachers eyes, and swallowed hard, noticing the **evil **smile that adorned his lips.

"I've already assigned the partners…"

She knew it_, he was evil._

"There will be no swapping partners. I don't want any attempts in sweet talking, and if any of you try," he pointed among the group of frightened teenagers, "you will fail."

_Certainly evil _

Tristan, who was now fully coherent of his teachers words, let a small, almost unnoticeable sigh escape his lips. _Almost_

"Dugrey, I assume you **don't **have any problems with this assignment," the teacher smirked, "am I right?"

Knowing that he was in chance of getting kicked out, Tristan faked a smile and said, "No problem."

"Good, then you will be very pleased to know that you will be paired up with Ms. Gilmore…"

_That's it! He was the devils pet, what was his name, ah, Lucifer? _

Tristan shrugged, he had no problem at all, and it was actually a good thing, more time to torture his young Mary.

Rory tried to suppress a frown, but failed miserably, she defiantly had a problem with this, now Tristan had more time to torture her.

"Ms. Gilmore, any problems?" Lucifer asked, interrupting her from her thoughts.

"No," she nodded, "not at all."

Tristan smiled wickedly at Rory, _this was going to be one hell of an assignment. _


	2. In the bible it says

**Beauty as a virtue **

_AN: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews… _

_I'm starting chapter three, but I'll post after about fifteen reviews… _

**Characters in Book: **

Tristan- Charles Quinn

Rory- Isabella Novalee

**CH 2 **

In the bible it says 'Tristan, shut up'

……………………

Rory sighed nonchalantly, gathering her books into her back-pack and glancing at the clock for the fifth time in an hour. Tristan offered to pick her up at 7:30, which wasn't a problem for him, because he would already be at that part of town. Actually, she didn't quite know how he managed to make her agree that their 'study session' would meet at his house that day. _And here it was __7:30__ on the dot and Tristan still wasn't…_

Rory stopped analyzing, and bit her lip, cut off by the sound of a knock on her front door. He didn't even let her open the door all the way before he made some silly comment.

"You thought I wasn't going to show," he smirked one of those smirks that could only belong to him and him only, "didn't you?"

Rolling her eyes, and opening her mouth to retort, she was interrupted once again…

"Munchkin," her mother's voice called, "is he here?"

"Munchkin…" Tristan started, but thought twice after receiving a glare of daggers from Rory.

"Yes, Mom" Rory stammered, ignoring Tristan's remark, "But uh… we have to go now. I'll be home later, bye."

"Wait," Lorelai said, scurrying into the hall.

Tristan's cocky smirk only grew wider.

Rory waved her hands in between the two, "Mom, Tristan- Tristan, Mom," she yanked on his shirt gesturing for him to follow her out the door, and when he didn't she almost cried from the stress.

"I believe we've met before," Tristan kissed Lorelai's offered hand, "but I'm pleased to make your acquaintance again."

"Aw," Lorelai winked, "aren't you a cutie."

"No Mom, really he's not," Rory said in disgust, "Now can we please leave?"

"Sweet pea, by the way you talked about him I expected horns and a tail, but he seems perfectly normal to me," she smiled, turning back to a beaming Tristan, "Pleased to meet you."

Tristan let a soft smile play on his lips, "the pleasures all mine."

"Okay Romeo," Rory grabbed his coat and yanked him down the steps, "that is my mom."

"Jealous?"

"Not if you were the last male in the entire **solar system**," she scoffed.

"Touché," he scrunched up his nose, "but I care enough to prove you wrong."

"Never," she pit back.

"So you talk about me, huh Mary?"

"If your head gets any bigger I think you might be able to float."

"So you admit it?"

…………………….

It was over twenty minuets later and Rory was still amazed by the luxury and size of the Dugrey estate; it was like something she'd seen in a fairy tale, but more astonishing. After being pried away from the library that was in fact in _Tristan's bedroom,_ the two got to working.

Rory shifted her position on the desk that sat in the far corner of his room, "Okay, we should start reading; there will be a pop-quiz tomorrow."

"How do you know?" Tristan raised an eyebrow.

She shrugged, "don't ask questions."

"Mary you seriously need an attitude adjustment," he quirked a smile, "and I would be happy to give it to you."

"And I would be happy to introduce my foot to your rear end," she said sarcastically.

"Touché," he gasped, "but in the bible it says…"

"In the bible in says 'Tristan shut up'," she glared, throwing her hands in the air.

"I don't believe I've ever came across that section," he moved closer to her, "but I'll take your word for it."

"Tristan if you don't move at least three feet away from me and bring your cocky smile with you, I'm going to…"

"Alright Mary," he said in defense, scooting away from her, "Chill out."

She groaned inwardly, throwing the last of daggers his way and opened her book.

**[Beauty as a Virtue]**

_…Isabella…_

_Charles glanced around the room repeatedly, finding again, nothing of interest. It was a rare occasion, finding Charles at a celebration, but his parents brought him along, with force- I might add. _

_As his father, Victor, approached, Charles straightened his posture and said, "Can I go now?" The look in his fathers eyes made Charles think otherwise. _

_"But you have yet to meet Isabella Novalee," his father shook his head, "she should be around here somewhere."_

_Charles let out a soft sigh, "Who is Isabella Novalee?" _

_Victor suppressed a sigh of his own, and said, "Do you not know that this is her celebration we have attended?" _

_Charles shrugged, "No, I suppose I failed to pay attention." _

_"Son, it's time you start attending these parties," Victor let his lips lay in a straight line, "One day…"_

_"I know, one day I'll marry one of the maidens and so-on and so-forth," he mimicked._

_Victor reached into his coat pocket, sliding a cigar across the table, "I will let your mother know you aren't feeling well," he smiled, "I'm sure she will send you home in a while."_

_Charles smiled at his father admirably, "you're a good man pa."_

_...Meanwhile _

_"I don't see the point of these parties anyway," Isabella huffed silently, taking small sips on her tea. "All of the fancy dressed, and whine," she complained, "and oh, the corset I have on is killing me."_

_"Well," her mother, Cilia, smiled, "your grandmother always found these parties to be rather fascinating, I on the other hand, rather sleep." _

_Isabella laughed softly, "I remember informing her that I never wanted a celebration in the first place."_

_"She is a stubborn woman," Cilia studied her daughter, "why the surprise?"_

_"Oh, there's no surprise, but I wish my seventeenth birthday was not so important to her," she exhaled softly. _

_Cilia placed her cup of tea on the table, and held her daughters hand, "You are important, but I will warn you once and once only," she bit her bottom lip, "your grandmother is going to announce your engagement tonight."_

_Isabelle stammered, and almost choked on her tea, "Excuse me?" _

_Cilia tightened her grip on her daughter's hand, "I'm afraid you heard right Bella."_

_"She can't…" Isabella flushed, "we haven't even finalized it…she wouldn't._

_Meanwhile..._

_Charles exhaled a puff of smoke, and introduced his cigar to his lips yet again. He gazed around the room, because frankly, it was the only thing that he could do. He was to find a suitable lady to marry, and his mother would make sure of it. Sighing inwardly, he studied a blonde, but disappointedly shook his head- too skinny. He had examined a total of fifteen young ladies at the party, and none proved worthy. His high standard actually was not very high, but he had an issue about being with a woman who choose to attend these preposterous events. As he surveyed the crowd, his eyes fell upon a lady that was in fact, the most beautiful he had seen in his entire life. _

_Her black hair was pinned in a bun, which let individual curls dance on top of her head. She wore a long, elegant- white dress, with embroider flowers and beads nipping through various areas. And her eyes…Oh, her eyes; Charles began to feel himself lost in a blue ocean, an ocean so deep that he knew he would drown in. _

_As he stood, and began to let his feet lead him to, who in his thoughts- must have been one of the lords angels, he was interrupted by the shrill sound of a fork to a glass._

_Ding _

_Ding _

_Ding_

_……_

_"Oh, no," Isabella whispered, "mother save me, I think I might die here and now."_

_Cilia winced, "Bella…"_

_"Good evening," her grandmother began, "I hope that this night has been as amazing to all of you as it has to me."_

_The crowd applauded Vivian. _

_"I would like to take this moment to thank all of you for attending my grand daughter's party," Vivian smiled, "and now I have an announcement to make." _

_Charles continued to walk, the announcement was not important enough for him to stop his trail. _

_"Kill me mother," Bella gasped, "take this blade and be done with it." _

_Cilia embraced her daughter gently, "shush Bella, everything will be fine." _

_"My grand-daughter, Isabella Novalee," Vivian continued, "is to be married in the fall."_

_Clapping, whistling, and looks of jealousy from men occupying the crowd, were the only sounds made, besides Isabella's soft screech. _

_Charles paused in his tracks, gazing at his soon-to-be bride, but there was something wrong with her._

_Bella glanced into his eyes, wondering why his pause was in front of her. _

_"Isabella," Vivian's voice rang out, "Stand up, my dear child."_

_Bella squeezed her mothers hand once more, before sweeping her eyes over the man staring at her, and standing up gracefully. _

_More applauding rang out from the crowd, but Bella held her gaze, strong and firm, at the man who held his gaze at her as strongly. _

_"David," Vivian said gleefully, "Stand up young man." _

_With a healthy smile, a handsome boy stood up, and began to walk slowly over to his fiancée. Soft music floated through the room, and as David approached, he held out his hand for a dance with his beauty. She accepted, nonchalantly, trying her hardest to dissipate her gloom. _

_As Charles intently watched his 'soon-to-be bride', Wisk off to the dance floor with her soon to be husband, his heart pounded hard into his chest, realizing that her soon to be husband was not him. _

_------------_

Rory yawned, closing her book and throwing her self down to the floor, on the soft pillows, which she managed to steal off Tristan's bed, somewhere in between the chapter.

Tristan closed his book as well, and rubbed his eyes wearily. "Was it that boring?"

"No," she closed her eyes, another yawn escaping her parted lips, "I'm just really tired."

His smile was inward, but he did move closer to her and lay beside her. "Well, why don't you go to sleep, and I'll take you home in the morning," he couldn't hide the scheme in his voice.

She moved quickly, and flung the pillow that was currently under her head, at his, smiling in satisfaction as she heard the loud thump.

"It was just a suggestion," he shrugged, throwing the pillow back and missing.

"How about I suggest my foot…"

"Okay," he sighed, falling back onto the carpet, "you can't take a joke."

"Yes, I can," she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Whatever," he chuckled, closing his eyes for the briefest of seconds.

"Don't even try to fall asleep," she warned, "you're taking me home."

"Yes master," he ran his fingers through his perfectly tamed hair, "But I need a kiss first."

She laughed, as if what he said was hysterical, and stood up, "Come on sleeping beauty."

"Mary correct me if I'm mistaken, but" he opened his eyes and smiled, "did you just call me _beautiful_?"

………………..

Most of the drive on the way to Stars Hallow was silent, due to the fact that Rory was sleeping and Tristan took this opportunity to study her.

_Beautiful_

When she awoke half way through the drive, she yawned and straightened herself. "I hope you didn't do anything to me while I was sleeping."

"Of course not," he smirked, pointing his finger at her face, "but then you Rory Gilmore never know."

She shot him a death glare, but ignored it, knowing he was joking. "So what did you think of the first chapter?"

"She's pathetic," were his only words.

She shook her head, "and he is totally shallow."

"Not totally."

……………………

**TBC**

_Tell me what you think; do you want me to continue or no? _

**I'll post new chapters every fifteen reviews or so… **


	3. Cookie rolls

**Beauty as a virtue **

**AN: **Here is chapter three! I hope you like it.

This chapter takes place a few nights after the last chapter,

So the story in the book will progress a little… I hope you all understand!

**Authors Ramblings: **I know it may be confusing, but bear with me please =)

I'll try and make it so that there's little confusion possible.

Oh, and another thing, no it's not a real book, but I wish it was!

**Inspiration: **All of the wonderful reviews of course. Keep em' coming please! ****

**Characters in Book: **

**Tristan**- Charles Quinn

**Rory**- Isabella Novalee

**Cilia**- Lorelai

**Vivian**- Emily

**Victor**- Tristans father

**David**/Rory-Isabella's fiancée

**CH 3 **

Cookie Rolls

……………………

_A few days later_

Rory sighed, frustration reflected on her features.

"Aw," Tristan replied, taking the seat beside her, "Mary, don't worry I'm here."

"What?" She rolled her eyes in disgust and continued to rummage through her backpack.

"You thought I wasn't going to be in school today right?" He smirked slyly, and waited for a response, but when none came, he sighed, "Looking for this?" he asked, sliding a book across the table. "I think I deserve a kiss or something…"

She gasped in relief, ignoring his last remark, "Where did you find it?" She picked up the book and read the title 'Beauty as a virtue' for what seemed like the nineteenth time in that week.

He looked at her as if dumfounded was plastered on her forehead, and responded, "Um…you left it at my house last night."

A slight blush started to creep up her cheeks, "Oh, obviously."

"Yeah," he chuckled. "Anyway, I believe it's my turn to go to your house."

Rory stammered, and bit her bottom lip while searching her brain for a plausible excuse. "Um…No, I think we should go to your house, because," she shrugged, "my mom is out of town."

"Liar," he snickered, "besides the fact that you used that excuse yesterday and the day before, I happened to see her beautiful-self, on my way to school."

Rory cursed inwardly, thinking of what ways to get back at her mother for being outside at that particular moment. She turned to Tristan, who was obviously smiling with prevail, and exhaled sharply. _It's going to be a long night. _

-----------------------------

"Mom," Rory screamed, running around the room, "have you seen my red top?"

"Um…" Lorelai called from another room, "which one is that?"

"My favorite one," she threw her hands up in defeat, "you know the one with the straps."

"Oh, yeah, I know which one you're talking about," Lorelai paused, "but I haven't seen it."

Rory raised an eyebrow and followed her mother's voice into the bathroom, "Ah ha."

"What?" Lorelai asked quizzically.

"Give me my shirt back Lorelai," she huffed, crossing her arms to her chest.

"You big baby," her mother said, taking the shirt off, and throwing it at her daughter, "and since when did I become Lorelai?"

"Fine," Rory shrugged, taking the shirt she had on off and putting the red one on, "Mommy dearest, which ever you prefer."

"I seriously don't understand why you have to wear the red one," Lorelai scrunched up her nose, snatching the disposed shirt from Rory's hand, "it looks better on me."

"Yeah, fifteen years ago," Rory shot back.

Lorelai responded with a pout, and said, "You never fail in making me feel like an old fart."

"I never implied fart," Rory smiled, wrapping her arms around her mother, "but sorry about the whole old thing."

Lorelai wiped invisible tears, "that was the best apology ever…"

The younger Lorelai laughed and started to head out the door.

"Mini me…"

"Yes?"

"You like him, don't you?" Lorelai placed her hands against her hips.

Crimson started to creep on Rory's cheeks, "Of course not, why would you think that?"

"Because you're obsessed with everything being completely perfect tonight," Lorelai narrowed her eyes, "and I do remember it being a study session, not a house inspection."

"You're insane."

"Why?"

"Cause Tristan is my sworn enemy, and you know that mom," Rory sighed.

"You're blushing," her mother pointed out. "You so like him."

"I do not."

"Oh god, you like him a lot," Lorelai continued.

"Mom, I don't like him."

"Yes you do."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Ugh!"

"I don't blame you; he is a beautiful piece of male specimen."

"For the last time," Rory yelled, "I do not, in any way, think of Tristan in that light."

"Okay…"

"Are we okay?"

"Not until you at least admit that he's completely sexy."

Rory exhaled, rolling her eyes at her deviously smiling mother. "Okay, whatever."

"Say it."

"Mom…"

"Say it or I'll tell Luke that you can't have coffee for two days!" Lorelai warned.

Rory's temper rose. "Two whole days, you wouldn't dare."

"Try me…"

"Okay," defeat prevailed, "he is sexy, he is beautiful, he is the most gorgeous guy I've seen my entire life, and that does not include Orlando Bloom or Collin Farrell."

-Ding-

"That's him at the door," Lorelai nodded, "go answer it."

"No, you," Rory hissed.

"Chicken," Lorelai glared, walking past Rory and out of the room, only to stick her head back in, saying, "you so like him."

------

"State your purpose or die," Lorelai chuckled, opening the door to reveal… "Dean, what are you doing here?"

The brunette stuck his hands in his pockets uncomfortably. "I came to talk with Rory."

"Well," Lorelai pondered, glancing up the stairs, and turning back to Dean, "She's kind of busy right now."

Dean's face hardened. "I know she doesn't want to see me, but I really need to talk to her."

"Dean," Lorelai furrowed her eyebrows, stepping onto the porch with him and closing the door behind her. "Listen, Rory is still a little heartbroken and frankly I don't think you should see her."

"But…"

"She needs time to get over you Dean," she shook her head sadly; "you need to let her move on."

"I made a mistake," Dean bit his lip, "I shouldn't have broken it off with her."

"You can't change it," Lorelai tried sounding at least a little comforting, "I'm sorry Dean, but you did break it off with her, and she is moving on, I think it's for the best…"

"You don't know anything," Dean spit out.

Taken aback, Lorelai said, "Would you like to re-phrase that?"

"Um…Sorry, I didn't know this was a social gathering," Tristan interrupted, making his way up the steps.

"Oh," Dean chuckled dryly, glaring at the blonde, "it all makes sense now."

"I have no idea what you're talking about bagboy," Tristan retorted, glaring just the same.

"You got to her," Dean clenched his fist, "didn't you?"

"Boys," Lorelai screamed, exhaling sharply. "Calm down."

Dean pointed a finger in Tristan's face, "You watch your back pretty boy."

"Is that a threat?" Tristan raised an eyebrow sarcastically.

"No, it's a warning," Dean glared before sauntering down the stairs.

Tristan watched him disappear, and fixed his attention to Lorelai, who stood mortified. "I'm sorry Ms. Gilmore, I didn't mean to…"

Lorelai held up one hand, smiling softly, "its okay."

"Okay," Tristan shrugged, "you think he's going to be mad at Rory?"

"I don't know," Lorelai whispered, "but they broke up, and I don't know why Rory would care."

Tristan scoffed inwardly, cursing Rory for not letting him know. _Why would she let you know anyway? She doesn't like you. _Brushing it off, he started to run his fingers through his hair. "Ms. Gilmore, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just needing coffee," Lorelai snapped out of her trance and sighed.

"And now I know where Rory gets her bad habits from," he smirked.

Lorelai gasped, pretending to be hurt, "did you just call coffee a bad habit?"

"The way you two drink it," he replied simply.

"Tristan," she huffed, "I'm hurt honestly. Coffee should never be insulted that way; did you not know that it is a gift from above?"

"Wow," Tristan shook his head, laughing, "and there goes Rory's oddness."

"Tristan," Lorelai growled, biting her lip in the process.

"Okay, I take it all back Ms. Gilmore."

"Tristan if you don't stop calling me Ms. Gilmore and start calling me Lorelai I'm going to get my dog after you."

Tristan laughed, "Lorelai?"

"Yes?"

"You don't have a dog, do you?"

"Well no," she thought for a minuet, "but the threat is still well implied."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"And another thing," Lorelai whispered, "Let's just pretend that Dean was never here."

"My lips are sealed."

"Great," she squealed, "boy if you hadn't insulted my coffee I swear I would have adopted you already."

--------------------------

"You were right," Tristan smiled with satisfaction, "this is some good pizza."

Rory replied with a nod, chewing a mouthful of pizza. "The best," she answered after swallowing.

"So, how's bagboy?" Tristan asked slowly, pretending to know nothing of their break-up, which is what Lorelai had wanted him to do.

She glared first, before fixing her eyes to the floor. "He's good…I guess."

"You guess?" Tristan pressed.

"Well, really I wouldn't know," she answered quietly, "we broke up a few weeks ago."

The hurt in her voice said that she was still feeling first loves heartbreak, and at that moment Tristan wished he would have beaten the crap out of good ol' Dean. "Oh, I'm sorry," he cursed inwardly, wishing he wouldn't have brought it up in the first place; he was being unfair and Rory did not deserve that.

"No," she smiled, "It was time."

As silence floated through the room, Tristan cleared his throat; awkward moments were never really his thing.

"So, Um…Maybe we should recap the previous three chapters before we read chapter four," he suggested, avoiding her gaze.

--------------

"Okay," She started, tying her long hair up in a ponytail, "So Bella is engaged."

"Because this David guy is like her safe net," Tristan continued, "and the only reason she agreed to go along with the engagement in the first place is because he made her feel confident."

"Beautiful," Rory nodded.

He studied her, "she doesn't need him to feel beautiful, it seems she already is."

Rory knew it was stupid, but she could feel herself blushing slightly. "So anyway, Charles comes along, and attempts to seduce her."

"He only fails because they get interrupted, countless of times," he spoke slowly, sure to catch Rory's eyes.

"But she's thankful for the interruptions," she swallowed hard, "she is not one to cheat."

"So it would seem."

Uncomfortable, Rory changed the subject, "and besides Charles is always acting arrogant and conceited."

Tristan shrugged, "well maybe it's because he's scared."

She narrowed her eyes, "scared of what?"

"Scared of rejection," he continues, "so he puts on this act, and if he fails at swooning her then it was just one big joke."

---------------

_Later on that night… _

Tristan had called it quits, said he was tired and needed rest for one of his classes. As soon as he left, Rory quickly ran up the stairs and into her mother's room.

"Mom," she gasped, baffled by the sight in front of her.

"Oh, hey baby," Lorelai smiled before turning her attention back to the television.

'And one and two and three and four and one and two and three and four'

Rory shook her head, "Explain to me why you're exercising?"

"Because," Lorelai sighed, out of breath, "I'm getting some cookie rolls."

"Cookie rolls…" her daughter parroted and continued to stare at her mother.

And five and six and seven and eight and nine and ten

"Whoa," Lorelai wobbled, catching her breath, "that was good."

"Since when do you care about cookie rolls?"

"Since I realized I'm getting old and you know when you get old it's hard to loose weight," she grabbed a nearby towel and wiped the perspiration from her face.

"But…" Rory paused, "cookie rolls?"

Lorelai glared at her daughter, and sat beside her. "My rolls are not what you came up here to talk about…Now go on."

"What?" Rory asked, pretending to be dumbfounded.

"How was the 'study session'?"

"It was…full of studying."

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "how full?"

"Very full…"

Lorelai shot a knowing glance her daughter's way.

Overpowered, Rory said, "Okay, it was like seventy-five percent full."

"Seventy-five," Lorelai gasped, happily, "out of a hundred?"

"Out of a hundred and ten," she admitted, blushing slightly.

Lorelai squealed, "So what did you do during the other thirty-five percent, huh?"

"I ripped his clothes off to reveal his beautiful muscles, and we had hot monkey…"

"Go on…" Lorelai interrupted with fascination.

"Mom," Rory laughed, "we talked. For the first time since we've met we actually had a conversation that didn't make me want to kill him afterwards."

"You so like him," Lorelai chuckled, throwing a pillow at her daughters head.

"Oh, you want to fight huh?"

-------------------

**AN: sorry if there is a large amount of bad grammar in this chapter! **

**TBC**

_Tell me what you think; do you want me to continue or no? _

**I'll post new chapters every fifteen reviews or so… **


	4. Peel my orange

**Beauty as a virtue **

**AN: **In this chapter there will be a lot of switching back from the book to the story.

I hope it's not confusing =).

**Authors Ramblings: **I know it may be confusing, but bear with me please =)

I'll try and make it so that there's little confusion possible.

Oh, and another thing, no it's not a real book, but I wish it was!

**Inspiration: **All of the wonderful reviews of course. Keep em' coming please! ****

**Characters in Book: **

**Tristan**- Charles Quinn

**Rory**- Isabella Novalee

**Cilia**- Lorelai

**Vivian**- Emily

**Victor**- Tristans father

**David**/Rory-Isabella's fiancée

**More Rambling:**

Some of you say this chapter is missing so I'm posting it again.

**CH 4**

Peel my orange

……………………

_ Tristan shrugged, "well maybe it's because he's scared."_

_She narrowed her eyes, "scared of what?" _

_"Scared of rejection," he continues, "so he puts on this act, and if he fails at swooning her then it was just one big joke."_

-

The memory continued to distract her- from the moment he had left the night before-to the moment she had entered class to find him seated in the chair beside her usual one. Occasionally her eyes would glance over him, quickly enough for him not to notice; _at least Rory thought he hadn't noticed_.  She had little idea why she was indulging in his words…except for her mothers' ridiculous comment about liking him. _Ridiculous…Was it? _

"Ms Gilmore? Would you like to share your thoughts with the class or shall I continue?" The teacher cleared his throat interrupting Rory from her previous thoughts.

Of course she blushed, and shook her head slowly. "I'm sorry, I was just…"

He held up his hand, "your excuse won't be necessary Ms Gilmore."

Tristan shot an expressive glance Rory's way, mouthing something along the lines of 'dreaming about me Mar?'

She rolled her eyes, turning her attention to the teacher in front of her.

An amused smile could not be suppressed as she thought of how **right **Tristan really was- she had been thinking about him, but of course she would never let him know.

---------------------

"So Mar-," Tristan smiled, leaning up against the locker beside her own.

Rory smiled inwardly, only Tristan would make a nickname out of a nickname- excluding her mother of course.

"About that display in class," he continued, grinning like a fool.

"No Tristan," Rory cut in, shaking her head, "the only thoughts I would have of you are ways in making you disappear."

"Of course you would think that," he countered, "that way you know that no matter what I'll still be here."

She blinked, "what?"

He shrugged, "with you knowing what annoys me and what pisses me off, you know what not to do and let me tell you it works."

"Go away," she sighed, slamming her locker shut and heading toward the library.

Catching up to her, he pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear, "Do you really want that?"

She felt his hot breath on her skin and bit her bottom lip to suppress a small moan. Pushing him away, her face burned red as she avoided his piercing eyes. "Yes, that is what I want."

He nodded, disappointment masked by his façade. "Okay," he smiled softly, starting to walk backwards.

"Tris," Rory said quickly as if his name fell from her lips, "Um…your house tonight, right?"

Several heads turned in the hall way before Rory noticed she was speaking a bit too loudly.

"Oh Mary," his smirk enlarging, "do you even have to ask? Sometime I swear you think that I'm going to let you spend a night alone…"

Glaring daggers, she ignored the whispers that spread through the halls, and entered the library- her safe place.

Tristans' cocky beam faded as she disappeared, _I'm such an asshole. _

----

It felt like hours before Rory noticed her cheeks' lightening to the right shade. Turning the cold water on in the bathroom, she splashed her face, and stared at her reflection once again.

_Tristan _

His name brought so many emotions to her- too many, she noted. Rolling her eyes, she patted her face dry and began to walk out of the bathroom.

Tristan had been waiting for her, leaning up against the wall for what felt an eternity.

At first she was stunned by his presence, but then angered as she tired walking past him.

"Rory," he called, gently holding onto her arm, "wait."

"Oh, so you do know my name?" she glared, pulling her arm away.

"Hey," he moved to pin her against the wall, "I just want to talk to you."

"Well, you don't have to be so close," she pushed him away, ignoring the sets of tingles that worked through her body whenever he shifted even slightly.

"Don't give me that," he rolled his eyes, "if I was to back up even a step you would be running for your dare life."

Nodding in agreement, she crosses her arms to her chest. "So go ahead, talk."

"I didn't meant to you know," he started, fumbling with his words. "I'm bad at this...Apologies never really were my thing."

"Yeah, I can tell," she shot back.

"Rory," he ran his fingers through his hair, "I didn't mean to embarrass you like that."

"You did not embarrass me."

"Yes I did, and I apologize," his words were sincere as he searched her eyes. "I can't help but be a smart ass sometime, you know?"

"Yeah," she loosened, "I know."

A genuine smile crossed his lips, and unconsciously, he reached a finger up to brush away a stray hair that fell upon her face. "So you forgive me?"

His smile was contagious as it spread across her lips as well, barely noticing his stare. "I don't know," she played.

He pouted, and brought his palm to her cheek. "Come on Mar…"

As she noticed that he touched her several times in the few minuets they had been talking, she cursed herself. "Under one condition," she smirked evilly, raising an eyebrow in the process.

"Name it," he licked his lips, inwardly holding him self back from just _kissing her._

"You're my slave for a week."

"Four days."

"Six."

"Three."

"Five."

"Two."

"Alright, four," she sighed, smiling excessively.

"You drive a hard bargain Mary," he pretended to contemplate, "but I accept your offer."

She pushed him away, silently cursing herself once more-for letting the warmth that was extracted by his body get to her. "So…" 

"So…"

 She was certainly aware that everyone passing by had noticed the awkward position, but for once- she didn't care. "So," she handed her books to him, "my class will be starting in five minuets and I want to get there early."

He chuckled, and followed her to her class. __

---------------

**Beauty as a Virtue **

_ … Quarrel …_

_Isabella fixed her gaze upon the night sky, grateful of the view from her balcony. _

_"Bella, what are you doing out her?" Cilia's' voice came as she wrapped her arms around her daughters' shoulders. _

_"Admiring the beautiful view," she said simply. _

_"It is beautiful," she shifted in position to look into Isabella's eyes. "Tell me what's wrong."_

_Isabella turned away, "Why would you assume there is something wrong?" _

_Cilia pursed her lips together, "because you have acted odd ever since your celebration." _

_"Were you in love with pa when you were married?" _

_The question came off as a bit of a shock to Cilia, who narrowed her eyes and sat beside Isabella. "Bella, why do you ask?" _

_"I want to know," Isabella pressed, "and I want the truth."_

_Cilia placed a hand over her daughters. "I loved your father dearly. He was a fine man, and I miss him terribly."_

_Isabella brought Cilia's hand to her lips, "I miss him too." _

_"He passed honorably Bella," she smiled, "he wouldn't have it another way than to die for his country." _

_"No, he wouldn't…" _

_Silence swept over them, until Cilia spoke. _

_"Why do you ask?" _

_Isabella softly sighed, "I am not in love with David, nor will I ever be." _

_Cilia nodded knowingly, and said, "I can see it in your eyes." _

_"What am I to do?" She replied, suppressing tears. "Grandmother would be displeased, and the wedding is in two weeks." _

_"What is in your heart Bella?"_

_----- _

"I told you," Tristan cut Rory off, smiling, "she doesn't love David, he's way too bland."

"He is not bland," she rolled her eyes, "he's just…"

"Boring?"

Shrugging, she said, "Alright, he is bland isn't he?"

"Like a cardboard box," Tristan chuckled.

She laughed as well. "I'm hungry."

He rolled his eyes, "we ate an hour ago."

"So you see my point?"

"Okay," he sighed, pulling himself off the blue carpet that Rory was so fond of, "What do you want?"

"Um…" she paused, "got any fruit?"

"Wow…I'm surprised you don't want something that's high in grease and completely unhealthy," he said sarcastically.

"Hey, shut up," she pouted, "you know the Gilmore metabolism is really good, I can eat as much grease as I want, thank you very much."

"What about your mom and her excessive exercising?" he countered, smirking.

"It's her imagination," Rory yelled with a smile, "either that or she's starting to have bad memory loss; I hear getting old does that to you."

He laughed, and disappeared out of the room.

_Thank goodness. _She had to get him out of the room some how. He was distracting her, with his eyes and his smile and his… _Whoa. _Sheexhaled sharply, throwing herself down on Tristans pillows and closing her eyes. _'You so like him' _her mothers' words taunted her, and she couldn't help but start to think that maybe she was right… _No-Never, Tristan Dugrey is the last person on earth that I would like. _

"You're highness," Tristan chuckled, stirring her from her thoughts.

She opened her eyes, and found herself staring into his. "What?"

"Um…your fruit?" he replied, placing a large plate beside her. "I didn't know what you wanted so I just got everything."

Smiling, she picked up an orange, examining it for no apparent reason. "Yeah, I would see why you would get everything, because you have no idea what kind of fruit I eat. Well, you don't know anything about me for that matter, so yeah…" she inwardly punched herself, _stop babbling! _

"I'm not even going to say anything," he pointed, "and only because, as a slave, it would be out of place."

She laughed, and looked back down at her orange. _It's round and orange; -_ she made a mental note, trying to think of anything beside Tristan. _Stop! You just broke up with Dean! _When she looked back up she was staring once again into his blue eyes, and he was much-much closer than he had been a few seconds ago.

He traced the lines of her face with his eyes, and continued to move closer to her. If there was a time to kiss her, it would be now. Slowly, he leaned in                     and watched as she closed her eyes. _Here it goes… _

"Tristan," she caught herself, pulling away slightly, and holding up the fruit in her hand, "can you peel my orange?"

He just stared at her, bewildered, and backed away. "Sure um…"

------

_Can you be more of a cornball? Peel my orange? _She thought about it the whole night, and was still thinking about it as they drove in silence. The weird part is Tristan was the one to suggest that she go home early, something about it being a school night. _Had Tristan honestly tried to kiss her? _It wasn't so much of a shock to her, him being who he is and all, but by the look in his eyes Rory knew that he actually _wanted to kiss her_. And that is why the long drive home consisted of nothing but uncomfortable silence.

"Here we are," the first words Tristan spoke in a while as he pulled up in front of her house, "See you in …"

His words were cut off by Rory's lips crushing against his, and even after he heard her pull away-say goodnight- and shut the car door, he sat astonished.

_------------_

**TBC**

**AN: **I want to apologize for one-asking for the fifteen reviews and for two-actually going through with the process. I really don't need to apologize to any of you, but to myself for not staying true to my work. I've always cared about reviews before, but not as much as now. Reviewer: thebeautifullypainfulretrospec- has brought to my attention that I have been trying to boost my ego, and although ashamed I won't deny it. This is true, I am trying to boost my ego for a slight reassurance, and I admit I am trying a little too hard. What can I say? I can't help it but **want **to feel special from time to time, truth be told I do fish for compliments. I am not writing this Authors note to receive any kind of pity or what not, just bringing the subject out in the open. Thank you for those of you who have stayed honest with me, and from now on there's no pressure.

**AN**** 2: **I want to point out one thing about chapter three. I got a review from 'Carleymarie' stating that I need to use a calculator because Lorelai and Rory's little conversation about the study session is incorrect, but she is wrong. Here's the convo:

_Overpowered, Rory said, "Okay, it was like seventy-five percent full."_

_"Seventy-five," Lorelai gasped, happily, "out of a hundred?"_

_"Out of a hundred and ten," she admitted, blushing slightly._

_Lorelai__ squealed, "So what did you do during the other thirty-five percent, huh?"_

-If you read **carefully **you would see where Rory says that it's seventy five out of a hundred and ten. Now I admit I am not a genius at math, but I do know that 110-75 is thirty five. Thank you for trying to point out the pointless…

----

P.S Sorry if there is an enormous amount of spelling mistakes!


	5. Loser

**Beauty as a virtue **

**Authors Ramblings: **I know it may be confusing, but bear with me please =)

I'll try and make it so that there's little confusion possible.

Oh, and another thing, no it's not a real book, but I wish it was!

**Inspiration: **All of the wonderful reviews of course. Keep em' coming please! ****

**Characters in Book: **

**Tristan**- Charles Quinn

**Rory**- Isabella Novalee

**Cilia**- Lorelai

**Vivian**- Emily

**Victor**- Tristans father

**David**/Rory-Isabella's fiancée

**More Rambling:**

**Sorry for the delay, I'm also very sorry that this chapter will be extremely**

**short****, but I am not feeling too well. =( I promise that I'll give you another one sometime tomorrow. **

**CH 4**

Loser

……………………

Tristan Dugrey found a seat at the back of the class, trying to be farthest away from Rory as possible. It's not because he wanted to avoid her, or anything, but quite the opposite- attract her. The incident that took place the night before, which in fact was mostly due to Rory, had caused a border in their communication; and again mostly because of Rory.

He knew that the kiss was too good to be true, never thought twice about it. In his bed the night before he contemplated all of the possible excuses Rory would have for doing what she did, but not one involved her deliberately avoiding him. Avoiding the subject maybe, but he always thought Rory knew better than to jeopardize her grade, and that is exactly what she was doing.

Which brought him back to the subject of staying far away from her, his plan: to make her crave his attention.

-----

Rory Gilmore stole a quick glance at Tristan before sitting in her usual seat at the front of the class.  To her surprise he was clearly not returning the eye contact, but merely rummaging through a backpack that she had never seen before. It wasn't like she was purposely trying to avoid him all day, but she had so much on her mind… Okay, she was defiantly **avoiding** him, but she hard a hard time accepting this herself.

Avoiding him was something she did on a normal day basis, and she usually failed miserably, but this day was far from normal. It was the day after the day that she lost all rational behavior and pressed her lips against his. Why had she done it? She had little idea, but blamed it on mischievous hormones that consumed her body from time to time. At least that's what she continued to tell herself every time she thought of how incredibly wonderful it felt kissing his soft lips. But she wasn't like that, wasn't the type of girl to make the first move, especially the first move on a 'Casanova', which is defiantly what Tristan was labeled as. Maybe that's why she was so confused, why would someone like Tristan want to kiss her? Surely it had to be some cruel prank or his conquest, but still something told her that he was different when it came to her.

She wasn't going to avoid him all day, but she had to figure out just what she was going to tell him. 'Oh Tristan, I don't know what came over me' something along that line would be the most likely choice, but still Rory frowned at the idea. Did she really want to label their brief peck of passion as a…mistake?

-------------

Tristan gathered up all of the restraint in his body and walked passed Rory in the halls, much like he had done earlier when she was at her locker. He avoided her baffled glance and rounded the corner, safely making it to his next class, which lacked the presence of Rory.

----------------------------

_Lunch _

Rory inhaled heavily, slowly exhaling a few shallow breaths. She figured it was time to confront the problem at hand; her day was beginning to feel empty and boring due to the obvious lack of Tristan. She rounded the corner where he was at view, standing beside one of his many accomplices, who smiled and walked off, leaving Tristan alone.

Tristan was not blind, he could see Rory slowly but surely making her way over to him, and started to panic; he clearly wasn't ready for the rejection. But to his aid a bubbly blonde tugged at his arm and he turned around to face her.

"Hey beautiful," he started with a smile, wrapping his arms around her. "Where have you been all day?"

She giggled, closed her arms around him and closed her eyes. "You really think I'm beautiful?"

_Ditz, _he thought, nodding in response. When he turned around slowly, he smiled in triumph; Rory had disappeared. Although he was proud of himself, he couldn't help but feel like a total asshole, which was nothing new to him.

He turned back to the blonde and smirked before sauntering down the hall.

She looked after him, puzzled, but shrugged and beamed at his retreating figure.

-------------

Rory's heart slowed as she watched the scene in front of her, Tristan enveloping Sarah Tyler.

Rory quickly turned around, and started back the way she came, ignoring the tinge of jealousy that stabbed at her heart.

---------------------------------

_Later that night… _

"Mom," Rory plummeted onto the couch, closing her eyes.

"Was it as bad as you expected it to be?" Lorelai said, coming for the kitchen with two cups of coffee in hand.

"Is that coffee I smell?" Rory gasped, flicking her eyes open.

Lorelai sat beside her, handing her a cup and smiling. "So how was it?"

Rory smiled down at the heavenly beverage, and then returned her attention to her mother. "Horrible."

"Did you two speak at all?" Lorelai wrinkled her eyebrows.

Rory pouted, causing a crease in her forehead. "Not at all, and you want to know the worst part?"

"He blew you a kiss from the distance?" Lorelai asked sarcastically.

"No," she sighed, muttering, "I wish."

"Come on…Don't keep me on hold," her mother begged.

"He…"

"What?"

"Never mind, it's stupid."

"Tell me or I'm going to drink your cup of coffee that is sitting in the kitchen, patiently waiting for you to finish with the first one."

"He was all cuddled up with another girl," Rory whined, "and I was just going over there to apologize for acting immature."

"And you were going to also tell him that you made a huge mistake, am I right?"

"Yes," she admitted, "but that's beside the point."

"What's the point?"

"He's a jerk, what do you mean what's the point?"

"Well, it must be obvious to him that you want nothing to do with him, so why would he grovel at your feet?"

"I know but…"

"You so want him to grovel," she rolled her eyes, sipping on her coffee.

"No," Rory fussed.

"Well then I think you're jealous."

"Never…"

"Come on," Lorelai frowned, "you're no fun."

"Okay," she shrugged, "maybe I was jealous a little."

"I knew it," Lorelai smirked, "so is he coming over tonight?"

"Oh," Rory hit her head with the palm of her hand, "I forgot all about that."

-------------------------

_Study session _

It had been exactly half an hour since Tristan had entered the Gilmore household, and exactly half an hour since the two stubborn teenagers made eye contact.

Tristan stopped reading, and cleared his throat. "Rory," he ran his fingers through his hair, waiting for her attention, "listen about the other night."

Crimson adorned Rory's cheeks and she bit her lip, "what about it?"

"It was stupid and …" It started as an apology; at least he thought it did.

She cut him off, obviously hurt by his words. "Yes…It was very stupid."

He glared at her, "a very stupid move made by you," his words came our harsher than intended.

"Yeah, well you obviously didn't seem to object much to it," she shot back, glaring daggers just as well, "and another thing, I think that you were going to make that same stupid move in your bedroom."

"Maybe I was," he shrugged, "and I clearly remember your response being, 'peel my orange', how brilliant of you Mary."

"You are such a loser," she hissed.

"Said the biggest one of all," he retorted, smirking cockily.

"You know, you're not as perfect as you think Tristan," she scoffed.

"Maybe not," he replied, "but I'll only admit it if you do."

"Fine," she crossed her arms to her chest.

"Fine…"

After about thirty seconds of intense glares, and obvious loath of the subject, both furious teens burst out into laughter. Frankly, if someone would have asked them why they choose this moment of all moments to laugh, they wouldn't have been able to answer.

----------------

**I'll post another chapter tomorrow if I can… **

**3 Noi **


	6. Yes Master

**Beauty as a virtue **

**Authors Ramblings: **I know it may be confusing, but bear with me please =)

I'll try and make it so that there's little confusion possible.

Oh, and another thing, no it's not a real book, but I wish it was!

**Characters in Book: **

**Tristan**- Charles Quinn

**Rory**- Isabella Novalee

**Cilia**- Lorelai

**Vivian**- Emily

**Victor**- Tristans father

**David**/Rory-Isabella's fiancée

**More Rambling:**

**This will be my last update before I leave for vacation in a couple days =(. **

**I'll miss you guys, and as soon as I come back I'll be sure to post. **

**Oh, and before I forget I want to answer a few questions.**

**-Um…In chapter three Rory kissed Tristan. **

**-About the laughing, it was just a reaction. **

**Have you ever had a staring contest with someone and then had a desire to laugh? **

**I don't know… (hehe) **

**-yes I am writing the 'Beauty as a Virtue' thing my self. **

**Thanks for your review; you made me remember about**

**Tristan and Rory's little 'agreement', so this chapter is for you. **

**Oh and the next one! **

**-and about the whole calculator thing, I also apologize for being a big baby about it. **

**You must feel good being the 'bigger person' and all. **

**Okay onto chapter six… **

**CH 6**

Yes Master 

……………………

Rory let a brilliant smile cross her lips, and broke the silence that came after the laughter. "I was being immature," she shrugged.

"Yeah, you were," he nodded sarcastically.

She playfully slapped his arm, "hey, the least you could do is give me a little 'its okay Rory' or 'No you weren't Rory'."

"And since when did you become Rory?" He smirked.

"Oh," she raised an eyebrow, a small smile playing on her lips, "so now I'm Mary again?"

"You've always been Mary- I don't have the faintest idea why you would think otherwise," he played.

She rolled her blue eyes. "So everything is okay then?"

"Always," he responded with a shrug, "why wouldn't it be?"

"Good," she bit her lip. "We should go to Luke's and get some coffee."

"To… what?" he asked baffled.

She huffed with a smile, "you really need to catch up."

"Okay," he said, still a little confused.

"Let's go…" she jumped up and grabbed her jacket, "I need a coffee, and I'm starting to get dizzy."

He shook his head, "are you on something?"

"Tristan get the hell up now," she fussed, "I'm serious, I only had five cups today."

"Okay I'm just ignoring the fact that you and your mother are insane, but what makes you think I'm going anywhere?"

"You're forgetting one thing," she smirked.

"And what is that?"

"Two days left."

"Two days left of?"

"Two days left until you get your freedom," she laughed at his expression, "aw… don't you remember?"

----------------------

**         Beauty as a virtue **

_… The voice of seduction… _

_"You are impossible!" Isabella scoffed, heading in the opposite direction of the dinner party that she had attended. _

_Charles followed her lead. "Thank you," he smiled. _

_"It was far from a compliment Charley," she let a soft sigh part her lips. _

_He frowned and continued to follow her. "And where exactly are you going?"_

_"Far away from you," she hissed, and glanced around upon entry of the woods. _

_"Why run Isabella? What is it that you expect to gain on your quest?" His question was followed by a sarcastic chuckle, "is it your pride Isabella? Do you wish to discover your pride on this journey through the woods?"_

_"Whatever I wish to discover is far more important then the likes of you."_

_"Or is it," he continued, "…could it be that you running not from me- but yourself?" _

_"What are you talking about?" she turned around, almost clashing into his body. _

_"I'm talking about you being quite sick of the games," he started, "the games that you are constantly forced to play."_

_"I have no idea what it is you are talking about," she turned back. _

_"Oh, but I believe you do," his smile was undeniable; "you do not want to get married to David."_

_"Yes I do," she pursed her lips together; "I love him."_

_"That must have taken a lot out of you," he gave a short laugh, "surely your tired."_

_"Charley, I can not do this," she stared into his eyes, "I can not feel something for you, I will not, and you can not make me." _

_"I am not like them Bella," his expression became serious; "I am not forcing you to feel what you feel."_

_"Then you will leave me alone?" she asked. _

_"If you look into my eyes and tell me that you truly love him, and that you have not an ounce of desire to be with me," he replied painfully, "then I will walk away now and never ask of you again."_

_She shifted, brought her hand up to the side of his face and kissed him softly. "I can not…"_

_"Isabella, are you here somewhere?" A voice called. _

_Her eyes opened widely, and she pushed Charles away. "Hide," she motioned for him to go, "leave, quickly!" _

_He placed one last kiss upon her lips before disappearing into the woods. _

_"Isabella?" The voice called again. _

_"I'm over here David," she called back; "I'm over here." _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

"She's in some serious denial," Tristan closed his book.

"Did I say you could stop reading?" Rory asked, having a little bit too much fun.

He just looked at her incredulously, and guzzled down his soda.  

Rory looked at him in disgust, "I can't believe you didn't want coffee."

"Well, unlike you normal people," he said sarcastically, "I drink coffee less than four times a week."

She gasped, "No wonder why you're so annoying."

He only chuckled.

"Go get me another cup," she handed him her cup, "or try to get Luke to give you the whole pot."

"Why won't you do it?"

"Because," she shrugged, "he thinks I drink too much."

"I wonder what would have given him that impression," he laughed before heading off to get the pot, "Oh and can you get some napkins I spilled some..."

He turned back, "what do I look like- your," he stopped in mid sentence, glaring at a smiling Rory.

After bribing Luke, Tristan returned with a full pot of coffee and some napkins.

"Yum," she squealed with delight, pouring another full cup of coffee. "Now run along now and clean the kitchen."

He rolled his eyes, "Funny Mary."

"Oh," Rory pointed at him, "you can't call me Mary now, call me Rory."

"Okay."

"On second thought," she wiggled her eyebrows, "call me Master."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "but…" he scoffed, "Yes master."

-----------------

The walk back to Rory's house was in complete silence, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence- more like a content one.

When they arrived in front of her door step, Tristan smiled. "Is there anything else you need me to do before I go home and sleep? Maybe polish your shoes?"

She brought her fingers to her chin in contemplation, and then shook her head. "No, I think you're done for tonight."

He gave a slow nod, "Tell your mom I said goodnight."

She smiled, "I will."

"Okay," he turned away, making his way down the steps.

"Okay," she replied softly, "and Tristan?"

"Yeah?" he turned around.

"I had fun tonight," she inwardly thanked the heavens for the darkness for covering her crimson blush.

"Me too," he agreed with a smile and said a quick 'goodnight' before hopping in his car.

Rory watched him drive off, the corners of her lips tugging in an undeniable smile.

---------------------

**        TBC**

--------------------

**3 Noi **


	7. Evil technology

**Beauty as a virtue**

**Authors Ramblings: **I know it may be confusing, but please bear with me!

**Characters in book: **

Tristan- Charles Quinn

Rory- Isabella Novalee

Cilia- Lorelai

Vivian- Emily

Victor- Tristan's father

David- Rory/Isabella's Fiancée

**More Rambling: **I'm back! I have to say out of all things I missed while away, I missed the most! =)

Here's a short chapter

(Due to my laziness)

**Ch7**

****

Evil technology

------------------------------

Rory rolled over in her bed, covered her face with a pillow and huffed something miserably.

Ring

_Leave me alone! _

"Mom!" she yelled, eyes still shut. "Mom, can you get that please?"

No answer… _She's at work…why me? _

Groan

Ring

_Gr. _Muffled curse

Ring

"Okay, okay," she screamed and almost tumbled out of bed. Walking into the next room, she glared at the sight of the technology that sat atop the table; sure that it was **evil**.

"Who is it that has a death wish?" she answered, crossing her arms to her chest.

"Uh…" slight pause, "is this the Gilmore residence?"

Annoyed, she rolled her eyes. "Tristan, state your purpose or die."

"Oh," he sighed, sarcasm in his voice, "I guess I did call the right number, and for a moment there I thought I was speaking to a hit man."

She closed her eyes, a small yawn escaping her parted lips. "I'm unplugging the phone now."

"Wait," he shot out quickly.

"What? Why are you calling?"

He smirked and Rory could almost feel it from over the phone. "I was just yearning to hear your peaceful voice Mar-."

"It's too early for sarcasm Tris; can you skip to the point before I get even angrier?"

"It's almost one in the after noon," he pointed out.

"Tristan Dugrey," she growled.

"Mary Gilmore," he chuckled, and followed that with a long pause. "I was wondering what you were doing today."

Rory shifted in her position and opened her eyes, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. "Why?"

"Do you want to go somewhere?" he asked with a slight sound of hope.

She pulled the phone away from her ear, staring at it baffled before returning it to its rightful place and replying, "Tristan Dugrey is it really you on the other line?"

"Ouch," he played, "you act like I'm asking you on a date…It's just a simple day spent between two…" he paused, "well I don't know exactly what we are but as I said earlier it's just a simple suggestion."

"Where are all of your lackeys?" she asked.

"Busy," he responded simply, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"And your multiple playmates?" as she asked this question she could feel her cheeks burn hot.

"I don't have the faintest clue what you mean by that," he joked, and grinned widely.

Silence…

"Busy," he supplied, "and besides do you have a problem with me wanting to hang out with my English partner?"

"I'm not even going to answer that," she smirked slowly.

"So you'll come?" _so far so good, _he thought biting his bottom lip.

"Where?" she hadn't even noticed she had asked until he responded.

With hesitation he said, "Carnival" in an even tone. _Suck it up man! _

Silence…

He sighed, _back to acting like a sixth grader, _"Unless you have something else in mind?"

She chuckled, and he let out a breath of relief. "I'm going to ask why one more time before I answer your main question."

"Because," he paused, a sly smile crossing his lips, "I need to stop day dreaming about you Mary and I figure the only way to do it is to actually have you apart of my day."

"Smooth Casanova," she replied sarcastically, "and the real reason?"

"Bored as hell!" he spit out, inwardly sighing.

This seemed more practical to Rory, who smiled and said. "I'll go."

Her words were short and simple but that didn't stop Tristan's heart from skipping a beat. Surprised he replied, "Okay."

"Pick me up in a couple hours?" she asked more than demanded.

"I knew you wanted to see me Mary, but damn- I didn't think it was that bad," _stupid ass, _he inwardly smacked himself.

Rolling her eyes and chuckling softly she let out a quick, "bye Tristan."

"See you in a few Gilmore," he shot quickly before hanging up the phone and sighing in relief.

----------------------

Rory continued to be puzzled even an hour after she had hung up the phone with Tristan. Actually, now that she recalls the events leading up to this particular moment were, in fact, rather strange.

The night before…

There was laughing and staring

More staring and laughing

And then a rather enjoyable evening at Luke's dinner

She shook her head, _I'm over analyzing this. It's just a normal day between…friends? _Another batch of confusion swept across her mind. _Are we even friends? Have we ever been friends? _Sighing, she slapped her forehead with her palm. _Rory you are over analyzing again! Besides Tristan would never think of you in that way… _

Biting her bottom lip, she continued to rummage through her closet.

--------------------__

Tristan hopped into his car, running his fingers through his hair nervously. _Why are you nervous? It's just Rory Gilmore! _He shook his head in disbelief; sure that he hadn't just said that to himself. _It's just Rory Gilmore? Yeah, right! Why am I trying to fool my self? She has and never will be **Just** Rory Gilmore. She's Mary. _His Mary…

He sighed and pulled out of the driveway. _You're making too big a deal out of this Dugrey, besides Rory will never like you. _

_---------------------------------_

The evil technology chose to ring again, and Rory eyed it suspiciously. _It's probably Tristan, canceling. _For some reason the thought brought a small frown to her lips.

"Hello?" she answered.

"You're awake," Lorelai pointed out gleefully, "and it's a weekend?"

"Hi mother dearest."

"Are you sick?" Lorelai suggested, almost sarcastically. "Hungry? Need coffee? Tell me…"

"Mom," Rory sighed, "do I have to have a reason for being awake on a Saturday?"

The oldest Lorelai thought for a moment before supplying, "Yes," to her daughter.

"If you thought I was sleeping then why did you call?"

Lorelai contemplated, and shrugged. "Fine, you win!"

Rory smiled, "always."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "So what's the reason?"

"Well actually," Rory started, nervously biting her lip, "you remember Tristan don't you?"

Lorelai laughed. "Of course I remember my son in law… go on."

Rory ignored her mothers comment. "Well, he asked if I wanted to go to a carnival or a place of some sort, with him I might add."

Her mother gasped, wide-eyed. "Wow, really?"

"Really…"

"And you said?" she asked anxiously.

"Of course I said yes, if I didn't I would be sleeping."

This received a delighted squeal from her mother.

Before Lorelai could taunt and tease Rory threw up her defense. "Now mother, don't get too excited, bible boy and I both made it very clear that this is nothing more than a day spent between friends."

"Oh," she squealed again, "how cute… you're friends now?"

Rory rolled her eyes, a slight blush turning her cheeks light crimson. "I'm hanging up now."

"I'll meet you for coffee at nine?" Lorelai offered. "I want to hear all of the details."

Rory smiled. "Okay, but can you please keep your cell phone on? I hate wasting my time dialing your number just to hear your answering machine."

"But don't I sound beautiful on it?"

"Yes you do."

"So what's the problem?"

"Mom…"

"Okay sweet cakes, I have to go yell at some people right now, but if Tristan leaves to go to the bathroom- call me! Or if he…"

"Maybe you should be the one going on this little arrangement with him," Rory interrupted.

"Well, unfortunately he's crazy about you and not me. Besides he's a little too **old **for me, I like em' about two years younger," Lorelai joked.

Rory laughed. "I'm sure I can set you up with a freshman or something…"

"Sounds good," she played, "but for now I have to go! Ah! This place makes me insane."

"Mom…"

"Yes?"

"You're already insane."

"Love you sun shine," Lorelai blew her a kiss. "Give Tristan a kiss for me."

Rory chuckled before hanging up the phone and glancing at the clock. As if her mind was connected with Tristans', the door bell rung.

She opened the door slowly, revealing a smiling Tristan.

"Mary, I hope I'm not too late for your likings," he spit out with a smirk.

She shook her head softly.

"Are we ready to go?" he asked unsure.

"Um… Yeah," she let the small smile cross her lips. "Let's go."

--------------------------

**TBC**

**3 Noi**

P.S: I missed you all! =)


	8. ex arch enemy

**Beauty as a virtue**

**Authors Ramblings: **I know it may be confusing, but please bear with me!

**Characters in book: **

Tristan- Charles Quinn

Rory- Isabella Novalee

Cilia- Lorelai

Vivian- Emily

Victor- Tristan's father

David- Rory/Isabella's Fiancée

**More Rambling: **I know it's quite soon for me, but here's chapter eight!

Enjoy…

**Ch 8**

ex- arch enemy

--------------------------

Rory yawned, closing her eyes and resting her head back on the seat. "Are we there yet?" she asked for the eleventh time.

"Nope," Tristan replied simply.

"How far exactly is this carnival because we've been driving for…years," she explained dramatically.

"It's been less than an hour Mare," he lied, quickly glancing at her, "quite the impatient?"

She rolled her eyes, "it seems like forever."

"What you aren't enjoying being in a car with me?" he batted his eyelashes and then returned his eyes to the road.

She quirked a smirk, "you are so impossible."

"And that's how you love me."

Silence…

It wasn't the least bit uncomfortable, Rory noticed, fixing her gaze on her surroundings.

"We should read a little…" she offered, shrugging, "we'll be ahead of everyone else."

Tristan only smiled. "Where did we leave off?"

Rory returned his smile, opening her book. "I believe it was…"

**Beauty as a virtue**

_…Temptation…_

_Isabella gasped softly, taken aback by the view bestowed upon her. _

_The scent of candles, at this moment, was truly enchanting, and the flames gave off the little light in the room. _

_"Charles," she took a small step forward, her eyes sparkling. _

_He simply placed a finger over her lips, "Bella…all I want is one night and if the strands of your heart lay still, destined to David, then I will be nothing but happy for you."_

_Tears adorned her eyes, a smile set upon her trembling lips. "You said that last night in the woods…"_

_"And we were interrupted my love," he lay a soft kiss upon her cheek. _

_Isabella let her eyes flutter shut, savoring the feel of his touch. _

_He laced their fingers, leading her to lavish makings of a bed. Slowly, he laid her back, easing her down with his eyes as well. _

_The silk complimented her body, and the rose pedals spread across the bed hadn't gone unnoticed. She breathes in deeply, adoring the beautiful smell. _

_He placed a small kiss on her lips, lustfully entwining passion and love. _

_That night the two made love under the light of candles… _

---------------------

As Rory finished, she hadn't noticed Tristan gazing dreamily at her, nor did she notice his lack of attention on the road until…

"Whoa," Tristan yelled, swerving around a big truck.

Rory gasped, completely shocked. "Stop the car…" she muttered, eyes wide.

He gaped at her confused.

"Stop the car," she ordered, breathing deeply.

He did as he was told and as the car stopped at the side of the road she jumped out. Tristan watched her for a while as she leaned against the car door, breathing heavily. He shook his head, inwardly cursing for his lack of focus around her… _Fool. _

Rory noticed that he had walked beside her, but her eyes remained closed.

"Rory…" he bit his lip, running his fingers through his hair.

She pocketed her hands, and opened her eyes. "I'm sorry," she blurted quickly.

He shook his head, "No, I'm sorry I should have been paying better attention."

"I know," she said evenly, "but I shouldn't have acted all crazy."

He let her continue…

"I was out of line," she searched his eyes, "Sorry."

"No problem," he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

She sighed, _Rory could you be anymore of a cornball?_

"When I was young, maybe twelve or eleven," she shrugged, avoiding Tristan's gaze, "I begged my uncle to take me for a ride in his new car…"

Tristan nodded for her to continue.

"I was so excited, and he wanted to say no, but I gave him a puppy dog face that he could never resist," she smiled absently, "so he told me to get in and buckle up. I did what I was told and we drove around for hours; I'm not exactly sure where we went. He started to head back home, but I begged him for just one last drive. And so he gave me my wish…"

Tristan couldn't speak; he just watched the tears build in her eyes.

"We were on this road I've never been on before and we hit a patch of ice," a single tear fell from her eye, "I…I woke up in a hospital bed, and I didn't know how I got there or how long I've been there. My mom rushed to my side, but she was crying and I begged her to stop, but she wouldn't. I asked what happened, no one would speak. My grandparents were there, and everyone was crying. And then it hit me, I started asking about my uncle. _Where is he? I want to see him…Is he okay? What happened?_ I was let out of the hospital the next day, but it wasn't a happy event," she chuckled dryly. "My uncles' funeral was a week later…"

Tristan couldn't feel more of an ass; if only he kept his eyes on the road. He wasn't exactly sure what to do, but he did pull her into his embrace and comfortingly rub circles in her back. "I'm sorry Rory," his voice cracked, and he pulled her tighter into him.

She responded to his embrace, wrapping her arms around him. As the tears ceased, she pulled back slightly and looked in his eyes. "Thank you Tristan…"

"For what?" he asked, eyeing her nervously.

"For calling me Rory," she smirked, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before getting in the car.

----

She was slightly embarrassed, but telling Tristan what had happened made her feel relieved. It wasn't like Rory to tell one of her life stories to anyone, especially her arch enemy…_ex arch enemy_

----

Tristan stood, confused, but he always was with Rory. _Chicks… I'll never understand. _Chuckling inwardly, he let a small smile cross his lips before rounding the car.

----------------------

An hour later Tristan rolled his eyes, responding to Rory. "No Mary, we are not there yet."

"Gees…are we even still in our state because it doesnt seem like it…" she yawned.

"Well," he started, "if you didn't sleep the whole time you would know."

She sat up abruptly, wide eyed. "Are you kidnapping me Tristan Dugrey?"

He shook his head and laughed. "You are far from a kid Mary."

She pointed at him with a smile, "So you admit it? You're taking me somewhere against my will."

"You're the one who said yes," he played sarcastically, "so actually, it's not against your will."

She pouted, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

He smirked in triumph.

"Are we there yet?"

He glanced at her, making sure it was quick, and noticed her eyes closed.

Smiling he parked the car, and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

She must have felt a hundred different emotions when he whispered in her ear, but the only one she could fathom was… lust? She shook her head and opened her eyes, never failing to notice the lack of space between them. "What did you say?" she asked, dumfounded.

"I said we're here Mary," he chuckled, putting space back between them, "unless you want to stay in the car?"

She watched as his eyebrows quirked suggestively and she scoffed. "Sorry," she squealed, excited by their arrival, and jumped out of the car. She heard his door shut, and his steps beside her, but her eyes did not leave the sign in front of her. **Six ****Flags****Theme****Park**- in bold letters, and her eyes lit up.

"You said carnival," was all she could say.

"Did I?" he replied innocently.

------------------------

**Rambling: **

I didn't really like this chapter much, but I wanted some sort of emotional connection! Hope I made it! Oh yeah and **Rory's uncle** is obviously a made up character. Lorelai is supposed to be an only child on the show, but hey! This is my fic! Lol

I'm already thinking of the next chapter…

Boy! I feel refreshed…

**TBC**

**3 Noi**


	9. Swirling slide of death

**Beauty as a virtue**

**Authors Ramblings: **I know it may be confusing, but please bear with me!

**Characters in book: **

Tristan- Charles Quinn

Rory- Isabella Novalee

Cilia- Lorelai

Vivian- Emily

Victor- Tristan's father

David- Rory/Isabella's Fiancée

**More Rambling: **I know that the scene about Rory and her uncle confuse a few, if not all, and I just want to clear it up. Yes, I made that scene AU, because

I just wanted to. Lorelai _was_ not an only child in this fic. Sorry…

Oh, and I just want to say, one more time, that there is no such book 'Beauty as a virtue'.

It's all fictional, I wrote the small parts my self. Thank you for asking (wink)

I'm hyped lately, can you tell? =)

**Ch 8**

****

Swirling slide of death

--------------------------

After about ten minutes of listening to Rory's excited rambling (she never been to Six Flags), Tristan insisted that they actually go inside the park. Of course (because it wouldn't be like Rory if she hadn't) she pulled Tristan over to her first distraction, an ice cream shop, but it wasn't ice cream that Rory wanted.

"Do you have coffee?" Tristan asked a guy, who looked at him like he was ridiculous- I might add.

The man gave an incredulous look before saying, "Yeah."

A smile spread across Rory's lips and Tristan watched as her eyes lit up. They ordered the coffee, which Rory finished in a matter of seconds, and Tristan took this moment of weakness to drag her into the park.

------------------------

"Oh, no," Rory swallowed hard, shaking her head, "I am not going on that."

"Come on…" Tristan begged, shooting out his bottom lip.

She glared, her hands placed on either side of her hips. "I will not, and you can't make me."

-----------

"I'm so going to kill you!" she shouted as the cart went higher and higher into the air.

He chuckled, and gave her a brilliant smile. "I told you I would get you on one way or another."

She couldn't even glare at him, too busy looking a far way down. "You are dead Dugrey…" she growled.

Tristan nudged her slightly, and unconsciously took her hand in his. "Come on Gilmore, it's going to be f-u-n."

Unfortunately Rory didn't catch the last part of his sentence, due to the velocity of the ride. Yup… and Rory screamed for her dear life.

Flip, drop, flip, turn and click. "It's over…" she let a breath out heavily, holding onto Tristan's hand tightly.

He bit his lip, a small smile forming as he shook his head. And then Rory realized that they were still in the air…backwards!

-----

"You never mentioned the fact that it went backwards," Rory hissed, relived that the ride was over, but feeling some what proud.

"Well Mare," he pointed to the sign, "it doesn't take a genius to figure out why the roller coaster is called Flash BACK."

She looked at him, a frown on her lips.

He shrugged, "besides I figured you watched the other coasters before it was our turn."

Rory glared, "I would have if I wasn't over your shoulder kicking and screaming."

Tristan smiled at the memory, "Oh yes…Well, I had to get you on somehow."

She gave a soft nod, and closed her eyes momentarily.

"So how do you feel?" he asked, his eyes full of life.

The corners of her lips tugged in a small smile. "Good, actually…"

"See Mare," he squeezed her hand lightly, "it wasn't that bad."

Rory looked down at their laced fingers, and shook her head. "Not too bad at all."

-----------

Much to Rory's complaining but ultimate acceptance, they managed to go on almost every roller coaster in the park…almost.

She stared, in horror, at the sight in front of her. "I am not going on the Super Man ride and…"

"Relax," he chuckled, tightening his grip on her hand, "save the best for the last. I say we hit the water slides, it's getting kind of hot."

A slight blush crept up Rory's cheeks at the sight of their entwined fingers. "Yeah…it is."

"Tristan…" a bubbly voice called, causing Tristan to whip around, "Tristan Dugrey."

"I always knew you would scream my name one day," he quipped, his eyes glistening.

Rory watched as he quickly unlaced his fingers from hers and ran over to the girl, who jumped into his arms with ease. A tinge of emotion that she couldn't quite fathom put a frown on her lips.

"Marissa," her name rolled off of his tongue with delight, and Rory didn't fail to notice this. "How have you been? I haven't seen you…"

"For months," she finished, bringing him into another hug. "I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too," he reached up to swipe a fallen hair from her face, and Rory quickly shifted. "How's my second father?"

"Oh, he's still hyper as ever," the brunette explained, sighing with a smile, "I can't seem to get him to sit still for more than two minutes. I swear Tris, what he wouldn't do to see you right now."

Tristan laughed, and sent her a smirk. "You'll make sure to send him my love? I mean, wouldn't want the guy thinking his other son forgot about him."

"Yeah," she bit her lip, "about that. I'm so sorry for never giving you a call, everything's been…different, you know?"

He nodded a slight sadness in his face. "Yeah, but you better call now."

"I will," she winked, "who are you here with?"

Guilt gathered up in Tristan's body as he looked around for Rory. _How could you forget? _When he finally spotted her- sitting on one of the nearby benches with what looked like Dip-n-Dots in her hand- he smiled.

"Come on," he led Marissa over to where the shy brunette sat. "You have to meet her."

"Okay," she squealed.

"Rory," his voice was soft, and almost apologizing.

"Yeah…I- um," she started, holding up her futuristic ice cream, "you were busy."

He sent her a silent plea, and then said, "Rory-Marissa, Marissa-Rory."

Marissa's eyes lit up, and she gave Tristan a knowing look. "It's nice to finally meet you Rory," she let slip, and took the girls hand.

Tristan grumbled and his eyes went wide.

Rory looked at the girl and wondered what Tristan told her, but shook it off and smiled. "It's nice to meet you too."

"Yeah, well," she turned back to Tristan, but not before giving Rory a kind smile, "I have to get going, I'm meeting a few friends over by the Batman ride…"

He brought her into an embrace, and whispered in her ear. "I'll get you back for letting that slip."

She inwardly chuckled, and said, "Your Mary is very pretty."

"I know," he smirked and tightened his hold on her, "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you more," she sighed, "but I promise to call, and I'll try visiting soon."

He pulled away, and looked in her eyes. "Send Belle my kisses, please?"

"Always," she beamed, "and I'm sure she'll want to see you soon."

"Don't keep me waiting," he finished before watching her walk off. He turned back to Rory, who easily glanced aside. "Sorry about that, she is a…"

Rory held up her hand, letting a small smile grace her lips. "No need to explain, it's not my business."

Tristan returned her smile, but felt a sting by her words. "Shall we hit the water park?"

-------------

Rory beamed, "That was so fun."

Tristan agreed. "Were doing that next," he pointed to a large- funnel looking slide that went by the name 'Tornado'.

If it would have been any other day, with any other person, Rory would have certainly run away screaming at that moment, but it wasn't…It was Tristan, so she simply huffed and followed him. He grabbed a large tube that fit four people, and started to head for the stairs.

Rory tried hard to not notice the lack of Tristan's hand ever since his encounter with the bubbly Marissa. _Why do I care? _She brushed it off, but secretly yearned for the touch.

As it was their turn to go on this horrible looking ride, Rory was sure she turned pallid. "This ride should be called 'The swirling slide of death'."

Tristan simply hopped in the tube, motioning for Rory to sit across from him and smirked. "Ah yes, it is terribly scary."

She froze, and glared his way. "You are so not a nice person."

"You love me all the same," he shrugged, and pushed their way into the darkness of the slide.

The drop into the swirling vortex is what gave Rory a mild heart attack- or that's how she would explain it to her mother later. _Oh, god. Mom… _She almost forgot about their meeting and knew for sure she would be late.

After catching her breath, glad that the ride was over, she frantically bit her lip. "I have to call my mom…"

"Okay," he shook his head, running his fingers through his hair. "Let's go in the locker and get my cell phone."

"I have a cell phone," Rory quipped, grabbing his hand and rushing to the lockers.

---

"Mom…"

"Is everything okay? Tristan didn't kidnap you did he?" Lorelai's voice came over the phone.

"No," Rory laughed, remembering she said the same thing to Tristan in the car. "Well, he did lie and say that we were going to a carnival."

"You went to a house party didn't you?" Lorelai cut in, accusingly, "and you didn't invite me?"

"Mom…" Rory wailed and chuckled at the same time.

"Ah, okay daughter of mine," she took a deep breath, "it's the lack of coffee, I'm telling you."

"Why, what happened?" Rory asked with interest.

"Luke cut me off, but don't want to talk about it now," she sighed, "that mans insane."

"Okay," she bit her lip, "well I'm at Six Flags."

"And you didn't invite me?" Lorelai wailed.

"Sorry, I didn't even know we were coming," Rory smiled.

"Tell Tristan that I'm renouncing him as a son-in-law unless he does something really nice for me," she thought for a moment, "like brings me coffee on the way back."

"I will do…" Rory laughed, "As for coming back. You see, were far and everything."

"Wont be home until late, I suppose?"

"You are a genius."

"Where did you think you got it from?" Lorelai gushed, "well anyway, not too late, but I might possibly forget about the time if you made him bring back coffee."

"Will do," Rory said. "And mom?"

"Yes darling?"

"Don't do anything stupid, I'll be home with the coffee."

"I won't."

"Just making sure," Rory bit her lip. "Love you."

"Love you too honey bunches of oats."

"Okay," the youngest Lorelai laughed, and hung up.

------------

Rory blushed at the thoughts of the day. She savored the memories of Tristan's small touches, of their entwined fingers and of his brilliant smiles directed at her. Maybe that was why she was contemplating their existence as more than just friends.

Now, as she looks down, she could see their fingers laced and it brings a smile to her lips.

Who would have thought that Tristan Dugrey- King of Chilton- would want to spend a day with her, alone- I might add.

It was a pleasant walk back to the car as the day had come to an end. Of course Tristan had dragged her on the Super Man ride, and of course she had screamed the whole time in line. But it was a very refreshing feeling- having Tristan hold her afterwards.

And much to Rory's surprise, Tristan managed to win her a giant Elmo, which she made he lug around- complaints of heaviness.

Yup, it was a very nice day.

Except for something that still ate at her… Who was this Marissa? And why did she cling to Tristan that long? But Rory shook off the thoughts; sure that it wasn't any of her business.

Upon entering the car, Tristan noticed a very puzzled look on Rory's face, and sighed. "What's wrong?" he asked, while throwing the giant Elmo in the back seat.

"Nothing," she replied, biting her bottom lip.

He slid closer to her (if possible) and tightened his grip on her hand. "Tell me, please?"

Rory glared at him, hating to refuse his puppy dog pace- especially when he shoots out his bottom lip. "I don't know."

He frowned in thought, and returned his eyes to hers. "You didn't have fun?"

"No," she said quickly, looking into his eyes, "don't think that. I haven't had this much fun in a long-long time."

His eyes lit up, "Really?"

"Uh huh," she smiled, and said, "promise."

He smirked for a few seconds before replacing it with a frown. "So then what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she shook her head, a slight blush forming on her cheeks. "I was just wondering…"

"Wondering?"

"Wondering about Marissa," she felt stupid as the words flew from her lips, and instantly wished she could take it back.

He felt stupid, instantly thinking he should have known. "Oh," he smiled, "a little jealous are we Mare?"

"No…It's just…"

He stopped her, "She's been my best friend since I was about five. My family was friends with her family and what not. But we were always wanting more than the boring life that our families provided, and with that we got closer."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, and when she moved away I just couldn't stand to be around my family anymore. She was the only thing keeping me at those boring dinner parties, and what not. I miss her more and more everyday, but I know that she feels the same, and that single thought keeps me content."

Rory pondered his words, sounded to her like he was in love and that thought put a frown on her face. "Sorry for asking."

"No, its okay," he said softly, "She's quite giddy isn't she?"

"Yeah," Rory smiled, "that she is."

"Belle, the girl mentioned," he continued with a nod from Rory, "She's my god-daughter."

Relief swept over Rory, and suddenly she was feeling stupid once again.

"Marissa is married to a guy named Charlie," he smiled slowly, "and they have a beautiful three year old. I have to say that I'm quite in love with the little rascal, she's too cute."

Rory turned crimson, inwardly cursing herself. "I bet she is…" was all she could say.

Tristan lifted her chin, wanting to gaze into her beautiful blue eyes, and as she stared into his he lowered his head. The kiss was so soft, and so simple that Rory wasn't sure it happened at all. But as he pulled away, he gripped her hand, reassuring her that it was real and started the engine of the car.

The drive back was silent, and not at all uncomfortable. Rory was still trying to decide what the kiss meant.

"Oh," she remembered, "we have to stop for coffee, can you pull over at Luke's."

"Oh, yeah," he chuckled, "wouldn't want your mom to disown me."

She nodded with a smile, and opened the car door.

"Mare," he started and she shifted to look at him. He leaned over and claimed her lips with his again, but this time letting it linger a little longer than he planned.

At first she was taken aback, but then she deepened the kiss, hoping that it wasn't just her mind playing tricks with her. When he pulled away, she smiled and said, "I should be getting that coffee right now."

He kissed her again, quickly, and smiled. "Yeah, you should."

She stepped out of the car, almost dreamily and entered the diner. "Luke?" she called happily.

Luke glowered at her, "If you've come to get your mom coffee, no."

"No," she bit her lip, "I came for me and Tristan."

"Tristan doesn't drink coffee as I remember."

"Yes he does," Rory lied, "come on."

He sighed, pouring her two cups of coffee. "Tell your mom not to drink it too fast, she won't be getting another."

"You see right through me Luke," Rory smiled, "what happened anyway."

"I don't know," he threw up his hands, "you ask her. I swear that lady is insane."

"Funny," Rory laughed, taking the two cups of coffee and starting to head out of the door, "she said the same thing about you."

------------------------

Tristan was almost in a trance waiting for Rory to return. The girl that he liked- possibly even loved- had just allowed him to kiss her, a few times… And this wasn't any ordinary girl, it was Rory…Rory, who usually wouldn't give him the time of day- unless it was to tease him or banter with him. But never in his right mind would he think that Rory would actually feel the same. Okay, so maybe she didn't feel the same, but she had to feel something, right? This thought hit him hard, and he almost didn't notice the intense glare he was receiving from the other side of the window… almost.

---------------------------

**Rambling: **

I enjoyed writing this chapter, although I found my words to be poor and a little dry! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, I really appreciate all of them!

Boy! I feel refreshed…

**TBC**

** 3 Noi**


	10. End of the end

**Beauty as a virtue**

**Authors Ramblings: **I know it may be confusing, but please bear with me!

**Characters in book: **

Tristan- Charles Quinn

Rory- Isabella Novalee

Cilia- Lorelai

Vivian- Emily

Victor- Tristan's father

David- Rory/Isabella's Fiancée

**More Rambling: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews…**

**Short chapter…**

**And I apologize for the delay! **

**Ch 9**

End of the end

****

--------------------------

--Okay, so maybe she didn't feel the same, but she had to feel something, right? This thought hit him hard, and he almost didn't notice the intense glare he was receiving from the other side of the window… almost.

Tristan shook his head, closing and finally opening his eyes to reassure his self that the person in front of him was real. And as he suspected- reality stung.

He rolled his eyes, and jumped out of his car, facing off with a very pissed off Dean. _I couldn't have one good night? _He cursed a god- if there was one- above.

He watched as Dean clenched his fist together, and a sigh parted his lips again.

"What's your problem?" he started, but knew very well why Dean was furious.

Dean didn't speak, just glared at Tristan steadily.

"Let's skip the whole fighting deal, at least for a night," Tristan smirked, "I have better things to do…"

"What- like Rory?" his words were cold.

Tristan's smirk died on his face at that moment, and he looked at the shaggy haired man with disgust. "I never would do anything to hurt her."

This only made Dean even angrier, "Oh- so she just allowed you access?"

Tristan's eyes widened and he shook his head slowly. "If you believe she's easy then you clearly don't know her."

"I don't know her at all," were Deans words.

Tristan still couldn't believe that Dean was capable of such talk about Rory, and his face settled in anger. "I don't know what she ever seen in you Bag Boy; you're nothing but a low class asshole."

Dean didn't say anything; instead he closed the gap between them, and clenched his fist.

"Stop," Rory's voice called, pushing in between the two angry males. She looked at Tristan then Dean and back to Tristan. "Just stop, okay?"

His face was solemn as he nodded, stepping back once.

"Dean?" her head whipped around to find him already walking off into the darkness. She fought the urge to cry, and instead turned back to Tristan. "I- I have to go," she barely pronounced the words, and started walking down the street.

He pulled her back gently, and furrowed his eyebrows. "At least let me drive you home."

"My house is just around the…"

"Please?" his eyes silently pleaded with hers, and his lips curved into a frown.

"Okay," she said softly, and rounded the car.

The drive was silent, and Tristan wasn't sure what he was trying to accomplish in the first place. _You were making sure she got home alright… _He nodded softly at this thought.

"Here we are," he said as he stopped the car.

For the first time in the drive home she met his eyes, and bit her lip. "Thanks," she muttered, and attempted to leave the car.

"Wait," he softly pulled her back, and placed a quick kiss on her lips. _This has to be bad-_was his thought as he watched the tears fall freely from her eyes.

She quickly gathered her belongings and made her way out of Tristan's car.

"I'm sorry," he called, and hoped she heard him before she shut the door behind her.

She did…

-------------------------

The next morning was predictable- Rory was avoiding him- and Tristan couldn't help but be angry. As he watched her have trouble trying to open her locker, he found his in.

"Stupid-stupid locker," she cursed.

BANG

Her locker opened, and she looked up into the eyes of Tristan. "Thanks," she replied, and tried to work on the object at hand. It would be easy- if she could remember it.

He shoved his hands in his pockets- something he didn't do too often- and cleared his throat, causing Rory to look up at him. "You're avoiding me," he said flatly.

She shook her head, returning her eyes to the contents of her locker. "I've been busy that's all."

His heart stung by her words. "Oh, okay," and with that he was walking away.

She watched his retreat and fought the tears that were begging for release.

----------

Rory sighed as the classroom door shut, still no sign of Tristan- much like the classes before.

After class was over, she seen him over by the cafeteria doors with a couple of his friends. She inhaled deeply, and began to walk over to him.

"Tristan," she asked softly, interrupting their conversation, "can I please talk to you?"

The two guys with him looked at each other, and then him with interest.

He simply looked passed her, "Do I know you?"

His words were chilly, and Rory nodded. "I deserve that."

He didn't even glance at her, but made his way over to a blonde instead.

Pain worked its way through Rory's heart, and she quickly turned away, almost running down the hall.

Tristan sadly watched her go, and fought the urge to go after her. Instead he did what he always does- what comes natural- he flirted cruelly with the ditsy blonde.

--------------

"And I was really starting to like my son-in-law too," Lorelai pouted, embracing her daughter.

"So was I," Rory admitted with a sniff and a shrug.

Ding

"I'll get it," her mother offered, and sent her a comforting look before leaving the room to answer the door.

Five minutes later Lorelai returned, and a solemn look was imprinted on her face. "You have a visitor; want me to send him away?"

Rory shook her head, and hope filled her heart as she made her way into the hall. Unfortunately, it wasn't who she expected. "Dean," her tone was harsher than intended.

"Listen, I want to apologize for…"

--------------

Tristan paced his bedroom, every so often glancing at the spots Rory usually made her self comfortable in. He sighed, and grabbed his keys…

---

Upon pulling up at the Gilmore residence, his heart caught in his throat as he drank in the view. Rory and Dean were seated on the steps, and obviously reconciling their differences- or more. Tristan's jaw tightened and he shook his head sadly.

Rory's eyes widened as she watched him drive away, and the only thought that she could process was- _he came. _

Dean shifted, uncomfortable. "Well, I should be leaving then."

"Yeah," she agreed and stood up.

"So then this is really the end?"

"It's really the end," she assured, and bit her lip.

"I'm sorry for everything Rory," he concluded, and walked off.

Rory didn't watch him leave, she ran into the house instead. Quickly, she picked up the phone and began to dial Tristan's cell phone number, but thought against it. She put down the phone, and glared at it for a second.

She decided a cup- or five- of warm coffee was needed right now, and grabbed her jacket on the way out.

------

**Rambling: **

**I told you it was short… **

I like this chapter…A little. The story is coming to an end though, and I'm sad. There will probably be one last chapter, and I promise to have some scenes from the 'book' in it.

About Dean…I know I might have exaggerated a little, and even made him out of character, but I dispise him!

Thank you again; I love all of your reviews!

**TBC**

**3 Noi**


	11. No problem

**Beauty as a virtue**

**Authors Ramblings: **I know it may be confusing, but please bear with me!

**Characters in book: **

Tristan- Charles Quinn

Rory- Isabella Novalee

Cilia- Lorelai

Vivian- Emily

Victor- Tristan's father

David- Rory/Isabella's Fiancée

**More Rambling: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews…**

**I received a few reviews (complaints about the story ending), so I've decided that I'm going to make it 12 chapters instead of eleven. I know one extra chapter is not much, but I hope you all are pleased with it. **

**This will be a very short chapter**

**I love you guys! **

**Ch 11**

****

No problem

****

--------------------------

She opened the door to Luke's diner in a hurry, and locked eyes with a very delicious looking coffee pot. "Luke," she gasped, dramatically, "must have coffee, live depends on it."

He chuckled, "you're insane, just like that nut case mother of yours."

She smiled, and brought a fresh cup of coffee to her lips, "but you love us. Speaking of love, Mom finally told me why you two are fighting; said something about a kiss…"

He grumbled something and walked off, leaving her alone with wonderful beverage… at least she thought she was alone. Glancing to her side, her eyes met with stormy green and she instantly turned pallid. _How could you not notice him sitting right beside you?_

"Mare," Tristan started, holding up a cup of soda.

Awkward silence…

"Alright," he sighed, and put a five dollar bill on the counter, turning to Luke, "Bye man."

"Bye Tristan," Luke smiled, "Come back some time, so we could have more of those…talks."

"I will," Tristan returned with a smirk, and started out of the door.

Rory watched, completely baffled. "What just happened?"

Luke rolled his eyes, and poured Rory another cup. "He's a good kid," was all Luke said, before turning to an unsatisfied Kirk.

Rory put down her coffee cup, and followed Tristan's steps out of the door. She thought he would still be there- maybe by chance- but she was wrong. Disappointed, she walked back into the diner to retrieve her coffee.

--------------------

"I know Lane," Rory sighed into the phone, and plummeted down onto her bed, "but he's just so…"

"Difficult? Annoying?" Lane asked with a smile, "arrogant? Self centered? Stop me when I'm going too far."

"Yes, he's all of that!" Rory hissed, covering one eye with her hand.

"And he's sexy, intriguing, brutally honest, and beautiful; did I mention sexy?"

"Yes, you said that," Rory's cheeks' turned an interesting shade of red.

"And he likes you," Lane pointed out.

"Yes!"

"So," Lane asked, obviously dumb founded, "what's the problem?"

"There is no problem that's the problem," Rory complained, sitting up.

"I'm not following…"

"With every guy I've ever known there is always a problem," Rory pointed her finger at nothing, "my dad, Luke, Dean, and even my grandfather for coffee-sake!"

"So, you're saying that because Tristan isn't on the list of guys with problems then you don't want to date him?" Lane quipped, chuckling.

"This is not funny!"

"Sorry if I can't control my laughter," Lane smiled, "but isn't that insane?"

"Oh god," Rory checked her fore head for a temperature; "I'm beginning to sound like my mother aren't I?"

"Yes, I'm very afraid so, little Lorelai," Lane laughed again.

"Hey, if you don't want him, can I have him?"

Silence…

"Just trying to ease the mood," Lane said in defense. "So tell me, what is exactly wrong then? There has to be something."

"I told you," Rory frowned, "he doesn't have a serious problem, and in the long run that has to be bad. What if I discover his problem too late and I end up regretting ever being with him in the first place."

"Or what if he doesn't have a problem and all of this is in your imagination."

"He has to," she sighed, "Gilmore girls never get that lucky."

"That's not true," Lane protested, "you're grandmother is a very happy lady."

"Thanks," Rory said sarcastically.

"You know what I think…"

"What?"

"I think that you're just scared that if you do date him you'll fall in love," she nodded, "and if there's one thing I know about Gilmore Girls is- when they fall in love there's no going back."

Rory analyzed this possibility, "I don't know Lane, what if I'm just another conquest on his long list?"

"Life's about chances Ror," Lane heard her mother calling her in the background, "one of which I'm not willing to take right now, Mommy dearest is coming."

Rory laughed, "Thanks Lane."

"Bye Rory."

Click

Rory sighed, and fell back onto the bed. She stared at the phone for quite some time, her fingers itching to dial Tristan's number, and instead she picked up her book.

**Beauty as a Virtue**

…Escape…

_"Come, run away with me," Charles felt her pulling from his grasp, and he looked deep into his eyes, "leave this life of torture and run away with me."_

_Slowly she eased her hand away, and pressed it against her opposite arm. "I am not leading a life of one who is tortured Charlie, please understand."_

_"No," he shook his head, "I refuse to believe that, because when I look in your eyes I can almost feel your pain."_

_"As I said," she turned away, "my life is not one of torture, and an arranged marriage is not what I would define as painful Charlie."_

_"I know you love me Bella," his smile began to fade, and she turned back to him with tears glistening in her eyes. _

_"Charlie," she placed a hand on his chest, "I beg you to understand that I can not pledge my love to you when I am to marry another."_

_"It does not have to be that way Isabella," his lips lay straight, "and you know that as well as I do." _

_"I am to be wedded tomorrow," a single tear began to cascade down her cheek, "and I wish for your respect." _

_He ignored the pain that clenched his heart, and turned away, "than your wish is my command."_

_She did not miss a beat as he strode out her life. _

_"Goodbye Bella," were his last words as he disappeared into the darkness of the night. _

_"Isabella," her grandmother called, "- Isabella, where are you?"_

_She quickly wiped the fresh tears away, and inhaled deeply before coming into view. "Is there something wrong?"_

_-----------------------_

Rory sighed as she closed the books, missing the ludicrous comments of Tristan and what he thought about the chapter. If he was sitting beside her right now- Rory guessed- he would have thought Isabella was in denial; something Rory had to agree with right about now.

--------------

**TBC**

**Rambling:**

Short-n-simple.

I like this chapter… Love Lane!

She's cool!

Um… One more chapter to go…

**Love lotz **

**NOI **


	12. Too Slow

**Beauty as a virtue**

**Authors Ramblings: **I know it may be confusing, but please bear with me!

**Characters in book: **

Tristan- Charles Quinn

Rory- Isabella Novalee

Cilia- Lorelai

Vivian- Emily

Victor- Tristan's father

David- Rory/Isabella's Fiancée

**More Rambling: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews…**

**I enjoyed writing this story and I also enjoyed all of the reviews I've received. I couldn't have done it with out all of you! =) **

**Here's the last chapter… Enjoy! **

**Ch 12**

****

Too slow

****

--------------------------

Rory slowly walked into her fifth period class, and nervously sighed. Upon entrance she studied the room and found the one empty seat left in the class, and it was the seat beside none other than Tristan Dugrey's. _Lucky Me… _She frowned, and strode over slowly. _First my coffee machine breaks, then I miss my first bus and now this… _

Tristan glanced aside, inwardly cursing the heavens. He should have known that he would have to sit beside her, with his luck he just should have known. He glanced aside as she gave him a polite nod; he couldn't face her, not today.

"Good morning class," the teacher that Rory named Lucifer spoke. "I hope you had a nice weekend."

The class remained silent…

"I guess you all know what I'm going to ask next," he grinned.

Soft nods spread through the class…

"I need a full report on the chapter," he picked up a sheet of paper. "Mr. Dugrey and Ms. Gilmore…"

Rory sighed, heavily. Yup, today was not her day.

Tristan raised his hand.

"I don't believe I've ever had the pleasure to see you actually raise your hand in class," Lucifer smirked, "what is it Mr. Dugrey?"

"It's not our turn," was all he said. They hadn't even discussed the chapter and Tristan wasn't even sure if Rory had read it.

"Mr. Dugrey, you should find it wise not to question my judgment," the teacher waved his hand with no sympathy, "report, or fail."

Rory wanted to scream, and ignored her shaking hands. She silently followed Tristan to the front of the class.

"Well?" the teacher tapped his foot impatiently.

Rory really hated this, being in front of a stuffy class with some one who really disliked her at the moment. Yeah, it wasn't exactly her idea of fun.

"Charles asked Isabella to run away with him," She started, cupping her hands together.

Tristan shot her a pointed look, "and she refused like a coward."

"It wasn't her fault, his suggestion was insane," Rory shook her head, ignoring the heat of his glare, "and on the night before her wedding."

"She doesn't even want to get married," Tristan pointed out, throwing daggers at a nervous Rory, "and if I recall she did sleep with him."

"But she never admitted being in love with him," Rory spit back, "he just assumed, and took advantage of her in a weak situation."

"That's what you think?" His eyebrows shot up in anger, and Rory knew he wasn't referring to the chapter. "She led him on, and he did nothing but love her."

All eyes in the class were darting back and forth between the two, wondering exactly what was going on.

"Oh please," Rory rolled her brown eyes, "he seduced her before her wedding!"

"She accepted willingly," he yelled, "and then she went running back to her little David."

"No she didn't," Rory crossed her arms to her chest. "She doesn't even love David, she's just doing what she thinks is right!" Normally it wasn't like Rory to outburst in front of everyone, but today was not her day and Tristan was making it so much worse.

"Fine!" he screamed, and walked to his seat.

"Fine," she followed, cursing under her breath.

"Okay class," Lucifer clasped his hands together, semi shocked, "um… forget the lesson plan for today. Just um… free class."

While the rest of the class cheered and started talking with friends, Rory and Tristan sat in silence.

--------------------------

"So, let me get this straight," Lorelai took a sip of her warm coffee, "you scream he screams and then you don't talk the rest of the day."

"Yes!" Rory sighed dramatically, and guzzled down her coffee. "Can I have another cup Luke?"

"Addict," he grimaced in disgust, poured a cup and walked away.

"I'm glad you and Luke 'discussed' your issue," Rory smiled at her mother.

"Yeah," Lorelai grinned, "me too. But anyways this isn't about my rendezvous, it's about yours."

"That's it," Rory tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "he doesn't even want to talk to me, therefore there is no rendezvous."

"Have you called him?" Lorelai asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No…"

"Wrote him a letter?"

"No…"

"Tried talking to him?"

"Well no…"

"Are you starting to understand what I'm getting at?"

"What would I say?"

"How about, Tristan I'm sorry for being a complete jerk," Lorelai offered, "and then confess your undying love for him."

"Mom…"

"Okay," Lorelai thought for a minute, "sorry babe, I don't think I can help you. It's one of those moments."

"What moments?" Rory screamed, incredulously.

"Those moments where you have to figure everything out for your self," her mother shrugged, and placed her hand over her daughters, "don't worry, he'll come around."

------------------

Tristan slammed his door shut, and walked over to his bed. He hated how she made him. He hated being weak. He hated that she made him feel like no other girl could. And most of all he hated that he wished she would forgive him for whatever he did.

The phone started to ring on his bed stand, and he looked at it suspiciously.

"Lo?" he answered softly.

"Is this the number to Pet Co?"

His heart sped up, and he smiled widely. "Yes, how may I help you?"

"Well," the voice on the other line started, "I have a three year old, and she is too wild. I was wondering if you could give me a couple of suggestions on how to tame her?"

Tristan cleared his throat, and grinned. "It is quite difficult to tame a three year old; did she get all of her shots?"

"Yes," the voice said, "yes she did."

"Oh," Tristan paused, "well my suggestion is to bring her to her uncle and he'll help tame the rascal."

"I was hoping you would say that," the voice on the other line giggled, "turn around."

Tristan dropped the phone, and his eyes went wide. "Marissa!" he swept her in his arms and twirled her around.

"I knew you would scream my name one day," she shot the same line at him, and winked.

"When did you get here?"

"When I told my father, he was too excited, booked us plane tickets right away."

He pulled her into an embrace again, "I love you Rissa."

"Love you too Tris," she laughed, and tightened her arms around him.

She let go and went out of the room, coming back in with a curly headed girl in her arms. "Some one wants to see you."

"Belle," Tristan yelled enthusiastically, and took the child out of Marissa's arms.

"Tris," the three year old pronounced and hugged him, "I missed you."

"I missed you too baby girl," he ran his fingers through her curly locks, "you have so much of your mom in you."

----------------

"So, she isn't talking to you?" Marissa let the wind work through her hair, and sighed.

Tristan rocked the swing that they were on harder, and sighed too. "No, but I guess part of that is my fault, I did ignore her too."

She placed a hand on his shoulder, "don't be so hard on your self Tris…"

"Thanks Riss," he frowned, and placed his hand over hers.

"You know I'm here for you and I respect all your decisions, but you have to do something about this."

"Like what?"

----------------

Rory ran her fingers through her long brown hair, and frowned.

"You miss him don't you?" Lorelai said, reading her daughters thoughts.

"Yeah… I do," a slight blush crept up her cheeks.

"Want to call him?" Lorelai pulled out her cell phone.

Rory thought about this, and then took the cell phone and stood up. "I'm going outside where it's quiet." She gestured to all of the towns people that gather in Luke's diner to argue about something.

Rory walked out of the door, contemplating what she would say. She wondered if he would even pick up the phone. When she looked up, there a few feet away, was Tristan sitting in his car. He hadn't noticed her yet, and if she wasn't mistaken he was talking to himself. She inwardly laughed at this and slowly moved forward.

"Rory, I'm sorry about before," he said, "I acted like a child. No-no… you sound stupid," he told him self and closed his eyes.

"It wasn't your fault," said a voice, and Tristan instantly shot his eyes open. "And you don't sound stupid at all."

"Rory," he whispered, "you heard that?"

She tried suppressing the smile that begged to cross her lips, "uh-huh."

"Oh…"

She opened the passenger door and got in slowly, "do you always practice your lines?"

A small smirk crossed his lips, and he shrugged. "Not always."

She watched the light return in his beautiful eyes. "So, I should feel special?"

His lips lay in a straight line, and he looked at her with gravity. "You are special."

A crimson blush ran up her cheeks and she smirked.

His breath caught in his throat as he remembered earlier events. "So, are you uh- with Bag Boy?"

She shook her head slowly, "no."

He tried his best to constrain what he was feeling at the moment, but failed miserably as a smirked adorned his lips. "Why?"

"I told him I already had someone else," she spoke slowly, and ignored the burning of her cheeks.

His smile grew wider- if possible- and he managed to lean in closer. "And who would that be?"

She sighed, and turned away, throwing up her hands playfully. "You know what Tristan, I gave you your chance and you're just too slow to…" her words were cut off by his lips claiming hers.

The kiss was unlike the others, it was more relieving and emotions continued to flow through it. She deepened the kiss, moving closer to him.

When Tristan pulled away- in simple need of air- he placed his forehead against hers, and smiled. "What were you saying?"

She melted in his gaze, and smiled as well. "I forgot."

"Good," he smirked, and returned his lips to their rightful place- against hers.

They were interrupted by the sound of- clapping?

Rory blushed as she realized what was going on, looking at the many faces that encouraged them. "This is Stars hallow," she muttered, but the smile still adorned her lips.

Patty clapped dramatically, "it's about time you found a good man Rory."

Tristan chuckled, and nodded to Luke, who only smirked.

Lorelai whistled, and said something like "that's my son in law."

Rory continued to blush, as she hissed, "go away."

No one moved.

"Drive," she laughed as she told Tristan, who responded well.

----

Pulling up at Rory's house, Tristan turned to look at her, but missed a beat as she found his lips. They continued to kiss, until Rory broke it to look up at him. "Trist?"

"Yeah," he mumbled through a smile.

"Well I was wondering all week and…"

"What?"

"What did Luke mean when he said that you two have to finish your talks?"

He looked at her, and shook his head with a sly smirk. "You don't even want to know."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Beauty as a virtue**

_"I love you," Isabella confessed, a smile full on her lips. "I do…I love you." _

_Charles could only stare at the woman who entered his house wearing a wedding dress. "And you waited until the day you married to tell me?"_

_"But I never married him," she met his eyes, and slowly started to descend down the stairs. _

_He glanced at her for a moment, thinking incredulous thoughts and then rushed to meet her where she stood. "I knew you couldn't resist."_

_She shook her head, and gave a small smirk, "you are so haughty Charlie."_

_"But you wouldn't have me any other way."_

_"No, I guess not," she agreed, and placed her hands on either side of her hips. "Now kiss me already."_

_He gladly accepted, and brought her into his arms. _

_Isabella Novalee and Charles Quinn confessed their undying love on that enchanting night. And Charles whispered many sweet things to her, one being of her beauty…a beauty that not only marked her physically, but within as well. That night served a healthy purpose, the makings of a beautiful baby… _

**_The End _**

****

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Rambling: **

I know that it was incredibly short, but I wanted to end on a simply sweet note. I hope you liked it, because I enjoyed writing it. The end was kind of stupid, I admit, but I wasn't sure exactly how to end and well…I just did. I'm not always the greatest at endings… I feel good anyway, and I really hope you all like it.

I want to give a very special thanks to my loyal readers; I couldn't have done it without your great encouragement. And I also want to say that this is the first story that I finished as planned and I really enjoyed it.

I hope that you all will read any other stories I decide to upload (I have a few)

Love lotZ

NOI

Ps: =)


End file.
